Heretofore, small motor boats have been configured for different functional application with little versatility. For example, one form of fishing boat is commonly referred to as a "bass" boat. Bass boats normally have raised front and rear fishing platforms with pedestal-type fishing seats removably mounted on the platforms for bass fishing from the bow as well as the stern of the boats. Boats of this nature commonly include under-platform storage boxes, gas tank and live wells, as well as a side console with a steering system. Emphasis in a bass boat is on maximizing platform space, with little concern for cockpit space or seating capacity.
Another form of common fishing boat is a "bay" or so-called "striper" boat, which is usually provided with increased cockpit space and a center console, allowing the users to walk around the cockpit. Certain versions of the bay boats, often called "flats" boats, have large front and rear decks or platforms, as well as side decks along the sides of the cockpit to allow a fisherman to walk from front to back without having to step down on the cockpit floor.
Contrary to the bass and bay configurations, primarily designed for particular types of fishing, "play" boats take various forms. "Deck" boats and "pontoons" are known for their large seating capacity. So-called "fish and ski" units and "runabouts" have a cockpit with multiple seats to accommodate passengers and with so-called "wraparound windshields" that protect the cockpit area. Regardless of the specific configuration of the "play" boats, the common theme is to maximize passenger seating. While fishing from the conventional "play" boats is possible, it is not particularly convenient.
With these somewhat inconsistent requirements of the various types of small motor boats, it has been necessary to either have a multiplicity of boats for different functional applications, an expensive proposition not economically feasible for much of the boating public, or to settle for a compromise if a specific configuration is used for an alternate purpose.